The Tickle Fight TWO: Wakko's Revenge
by EpicLoverGuy101
Summary: Angry from the previous tickle fight, Wakko decides to get some much deserved revenge on his older brother...


**Part 2 to my first story "The Tickle Fight". I wrote it in 30 minutes, so it probably isn't immaculate, but I hope you all still enjoy it!**

 **Contains LOTS of tickling, and small (very small) hints of Yaoi.**

* * *

It was the next day after the "incident" (the tickling one, of course) and the snow had yet to subside. Wakko sat on the couch, deep in thought.

The tickling had taken him by surprise, and he was far from happy about it. He knew he needed to get even. Infact, he wanted to get more than even; he wanted to win.

His plan was simple. Several years back, he had stolen a tranquilizer gun with the intention of pulling pranks on people. He talked himself out of it; figuring that its far too harsh of a prank.

However, today was different. He was going to use that gun on his brother, and the revenge was going to be oh so sweet.

The gun was resting in his hand. He was sweating with anticipation. He sighed and awaited for Yakko to return from the bathroom.

"Are you almost done?!" Wakko yelled.

"What's the big deal? Can't a guy use the bathroom without being hassled?" Yakko responded sarcastically.

Wakko chuckled.

Suddenly, the door flung open and out came Yakko with a smug grin etched on his face.

"Hey Yak, what's that in the shower?" Wakko asked.

"What's what?" Yakko responded as he turned around to inspect the shower.

As soon as Yakko was turned around, Wakko fired a tranquilizer dart right on Yakko's butt. He yipped and jumped, and then almost immediately passed out.

Wakko grinned and tip-toed over to Yakko's unconscious body. He blew on Yakko's face and shook him, making sure that he was completely out.

He laughed at the lack of response.

With that, he grabbed Yakko by his feet and began dragging him off into his bedroom.

 _Oh boy, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with these..._

Wakko grinned and poked Yakko's feet.

Wakko grunted and groaned as he was dragging Yakko into the bedroom. He didn't realize how much heavier Yakko is compared to him.

Using all of his might, he somehow managed to pick Yakko up and drop him on to the bed.

He sighed and sat on the floor as he attempted to catch his breath.

He stood up and walked into the storage room, grabbing the materials he was going to need; some rope, gloves, and a doctors costume that he wore for Halloween several years back.

He stripped down and tried to put the costume on. He struggled and groaned as he tried to squeeze his small body into the even smaller costume.

 _Ugh, I need to lay off the candy for awhile..._

He sighed with relief as he finally managed to zip the costume up. It was very tight, but it still managed to fit him.

He figured a bit of role-play wouldn't hurt.

He walked back into the bedroom, carrying all the materials that he was going to need. He started by tying Yakko's arms to the headboard, exposing all of Yakko's sides and pulling his shirt up slightly, revealing his belly button.

Wakko grinned and gently poked Yakko's stomach. His stomach was squishy and soft, almost as soft as Wakko's was. Wakko couldn't help but smile. Even though Yakko was older and bigger, he was every bit as cute as his siblings were.

Wakko jumped as he heard a groggy moan come from Yakko.

"Huh... wha..." Yakko moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"The Patent is awake!" Wakko announced, imitating a doctor.

"W-Wak? Whats going o-on?" Yakko asked, becoming slightly more aware of his surroundings.

"Do not fret, you are in the wonderful care of a hospital. It appears that you are in need of some testing..." Wakko smirked as he walked over to Yakko's feet.

"What are you talking about?! And why are you wearing that?!" Yakko yelled anxiously.

Wakko ignored him and slowly dragged a finger up one of Yakko's feet, starting from the bottom and going all the way up to his toes.

Yakko chuckled and squirmed uncomfortably. "Stop that! That tickles!"

"Precisely. Why do you think you're here? You are in need of having your tickle senses tested!" Dr. Wakko explained.

Wakko began to gently stroke Yakko's feet, starting from the bottom and slowing stroking his way to the top.

Yakko quietly giggled and wiggled his toes, trying his best to not give Wakko the reaction that he wanted.

"Hmm, this method doesn't seem to be working..." Dr. Wakko snickered. "But I have an idea..."

Yakko cringed as Wakko gently grabbed his big toe.

"This little piggy went to the market..."

"OH GOD NO!" Yakko begged.

Wakko ignored him.

"This little piggy stayed home..."

"WAKKO, PLEASE!"

"This little piggy had roast beef..."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"This little piggy had none..."

"WAKKO, PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING!"

Wakko smirked and ignored Yakko's cries for mercy.

"And this little piggy cried wee wee wee all the way home!"

With that, Wakko began rapidly tickling the bottoms of Yakko's feet, causing him to laugh and squirm uncontrollably. Wakko smiled and continued to tickle for a few minutes.

Yakko's eyes were watering and he could hardly breath from the constant laughter. Wakko smiled and ceased the tickling for a few moments.

"It appears that your tickle senses on your feet are in tip top shape!" Dr. Wakko announced to Yakko. "However, that is not the only place that will be needing tested."

Yakko barely managed to catch his breath. "Y-You better n-not!"

With that, Wakko slowly lifted Yakko's shirt up, revealing his soft, furry, and slightly chubby belly.

Wakko grinned from ear to ear as he gazed upon Yakko's belly. He reached down and gave it a gentle stroke.

Yakko slightly chuckled. "Wakko, please..." Yakko said as sweetly as possible.

"Don't worry, the testing will be over soon, and then you'll be able to return to your family." Dr. Wakko said playfully.

Wakko climbed into the bed and sat on Yakko's lap. His belly and sides were within perfect reach.

Wakko started by gently using his fingers to draw circles around Yakko's belly button. Yakko cringed and squirmed, but not a peep came out of his mouth.

Annoyed with the lack of a response, Wakko began poking Yakko's soft and squishy belly. His finger pushed down Yakko's belly, causing Yakko to giggle and squirm.

Wakko smiled and reached his hands down to Yakko's hips. He squeezed and poked them gently, causing Yakko to jump and whimper every time he did so.

He decided to slip his hand underneath Yakko's waistband. He stroked and squeezed all along Yakko's hips.

Yakko's cheeks were a deep shade of red from the embarrassment of being at the mercy of his little brother.

"Your hips and belly are extremely soft. You should consider working out a bit more." Dr. Wakko said playfully.

Yakko blushed even further as he squirmed and giggled uncomfortably.

Wakko slipped his hand out from underneath Yakko's waistband and he began to rapidly tickle Yakko's sides and belly, in a sort of "grand finale".

Yakko kicked and laughed completely uncontrollably. He pulled on the ropes that were restraining him. His cheeks were red with humiliation, and his breathing got heavier as the tickling continued on.

Wakko smiled as he began thinking about his successful revenge. It was everything he had wanted, plus more.

Wakko slowed down the tickling until he came to a complete stop. He let Yakko catch his breath, and then said, "Well, it appears that your tickle senses are fully functional."

Yakko sighed with relief. "G-Great Doc, d-does that mean I c-can go home now?"

"No, not quite. You're gonna have to stay the night, just so we can keep an eye on you while you recover."

Yakko cringed. "Wait... will it involve more tickling?"

Dr. Wakko let out an obviously fake roar of laughter. "Of course not! But we're not gonna be able to take the restraints off. Its part of the recovery process."

Yakko groaned. "Ugh, fine, but can I please see my little brother now?"

"Of course you can!"

With that, Wakko turned around and slipped his white doctors coat off so that he was left in the extremely tight dark blue scrubs.

Wakko climbed on top of Yakko, straddling him around his belly. "That was fun."

Yakko smiled at him and sighed. "No, it was horrible. Can we promise to never tickle each other like this ever again?"

Wakko nodded his head. "Sure, I don't think I want to ever experience it again."

Yakko sighed with relief. "Alright, good. I'm gonna assume that you're gonna make me stay here for awhile, just like I did to you..."

"Of course I am! You really think I'd let you off easy?"

Yakko chuckled. "I've taught you well... The Doctors outfit was a nice touch by the way, you look cute in those scrubs."

Wakko grinned and blushed.

"But aren't they a bit tight for you? I mean, its completely skin tight!" Yakko pointed out.

"Believe me, I know, but I didn't think I had time to run out to the store and by a new costume before you woke up."

Wakko and Yakko both laughed.

"Are you gonna get comfortable with me, or are you gonna make me do my time alone?" Yakko asked sweetly.

"I could never do that..." Wakko said as he leaned down to give Yakko a kiss on the cheek.

Yakko smiled and returned the kiss to Wakko, gently nuzzling his cheek.

Wakko smirked and scooted himself down so that he could use Yakko's belly as a pillow.

"Umm, you think you could pull my shirt down now?" Yakko asked.

"Nope, its part of the punishment... and I think you're belly is really soft."

Wakko rested his head on Yakko's belly and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Yakko's hips and began to slowly drift off to sleep.

Yakko smiled at his baby brother. He let his head rest back on to the pillow, closing his eyes as he let the soft purrs of Wakko lull himself to sleep.

* * *

 **Yeah, its cheesy, but who really cares? Its cute as hell and you know it!**


End file.
